Septimus Heap
Septimus Heap is the seventh son in the Heap family, and was once the senior apprentice to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Marcia Overstrand. He was a member of the Young Army, known then as Young Army Expendable Boy 412, for the first ten years of his life. He was then revealed to be Septimus Heap, the seventh son of a seventh son. Marcia Overstrand accepted him as her ExtraOrdinary Apprentice. After completing his training as ExtraOrdinary Apprentice, he later rose to the rank of ExtraOrdinary Wizard, succeeding Marcia Overstrand. Biography Early life On the day of his birth, Septimus was taken away from his mother Sarah Heap by the Matron Midwife on the commands of the evil Necromancer, DomDaniel. He was accidentally taken away to the Young Army when DomDaniel's nurse took Merrin Meredith instead of Septimus, who ended up being DomDaniel's apprentice in Septimus' place. There he was named Boy 412 and became friends with a boy numbered 409, later known as Wolf Boy. It was revealed in Darke that many years later, he raised the Safety Curtain as he regretted not being a part of it when Marcia raised it to quarantine the Darke Domaine. It is also revealed that the first scene to be replayed when Septimus raises the Safety Curtain is the one showing Bertie Bott being trampled by the Things. Book 1 : Magyk When Marcia was going to the Heap family to take Jenna away to safety, she noticed that a Young Army boy had been posted at the Wizard Tower main entrance. When she came back to the Tower with Jenna she noticed that the boy was nowhere to be seen. She then realized that the sentry boy was buried within the snow. She and Jenna dug him up and took him to the top of Wizard Tower, where Marcia Restored him. They learned that the boy's name is "Boy 412". In the meantime Silas and Nicko arrived at the Tower, but all of them had to escape as an Assassin came for Jenna. They then sailed to the Marram Marshes, closely followed by the Hunter working with the Assassin. While they were being pursued by boat, Boy 412 tried to shout to the Hunter, showing that he didn't trust the Heaps or Marcia at the time. Finally, they arrived at Aunt Zelda's cottage on Draggen Island. One day while exploring the marshes there, Boy 412 discovered a magic ring shaped like a dragon which fitted him perfectly when he fell underground, as well as an underground tunnel which led to Aunt Zelda's Unstable Potions and Partikular Poisons cupboard. Later, when everyone was trying out Unseen spells, Marcia found out that the boy had extraordinary Magykal power and asked him to be her apprentice, which he refused; at the time. After Marcia was captured by DomDaniel, the Hunter set out to kill Jenna. To escape him, Boy 412 led Jenna and Nicko to the tunnels he had (literally) stumbled upon earlier. They then discovered the Magykal Dragon Boat of Hotep-Ra. Then, Boy 412, Jenna, and Nicko snuck onto the Vengeance. Unseen, they were able to rescue Marcia. They also sunk DomDaniel's ship, The Vengeance. Out front of Aunt Zelda's cottage, they discovered DomDaniel's apprentice, who had claimed to be Septimus Heap. Marcia revealed him to be none other than DomDaniel under disguise. Soon after, Boy 412 accepted Marcia's offer to be her apprentice. During the Apprentice Supper, Marcia asked him if he would like a gift, to which he replied that he would like to know who he was. Aunt Zelda took all of them to the duck pond and asked the Moon to show the truth about Boy 412's family. It was shown that the Heaps are Boy 412's true family. Aunt Zelda then asked the moon to show the seventh son of Silas and Sarah. The image in the pond showed Boy 412. Thus he found his true identity: Septimus Heap, the seventh son of the seventh son. Book 2 : Flyte In the second book we see Septimus as the apprentice to Marcia. When Simon, apprenticed to DomDaniel, kidnapped Jenna. Septimus, who witnessed the kidnapping, went to search for her. He is assisted in his search by his brother Nicko. The boys go into the Forest to find Wolf Boy, a tracker, to help them. Septimus discovers the Wolf Boy is his friend from the Young Army, Boy 409. Meanwhile, Jenna ran away from Simon's Observatory in The Badlands and made her way to The Port. Eventually, Septimus found Jenna, and the group hid in the attic of the Port Witch Coven's house. Unfortunately, Sleuth, Simon's tracking ball, found them, and despite Wolf Boy's efforts to hold the ball, burnt Jenna, enabling Simon to know where she is. They made their way to the Marram Marshes. There, a rock that Jenna had given Septimus during their first stay hatches into a dragon, which they named Spit Fyre. They took the Dragon Boat from Aunt Zelda's cottage and flew her to the Castle. But they met Simon, flying in the sky. Simon threw a Thunderflash on the Dragon-Boat and it then crahlanded in The River, and then sailed her to Jannit Maartin's Boatyard. Later, Septimus, Jenna and Aunt Zelda were able to revive her using the Transubstantiate Triple spell, but she isn't completely healed. Septimus is also in search of the long lost Flyte Charm. He finds the separated charm in Simon's possesion and unites it along with the small silver wing charm that Marcia had given him. Eventually he is able to fly and even warns Simon never to harm Jenna again. Septimus also rescues Marcia by Identifying the shadow that has been trailing her. He also finds out that the ShadowSafe which Marcia is developing has the bones of destroyed Necromancer DomDaniel, placed there by Simon. It was a Personal Placement. '''The if the skeleton were to touch Marcia, she would instantly die, as well as if she got the '''Identify incorrect. Marcia, with Jenna's help is able to Identify him and thus he is again destroyed. He turned into black sludge. Book 3 : Physik In Physik we found that when Silas Heap and Gringe the Gatekeeper accidentally set free the Ghost of the evil Queen Etheldredda, everything seems to be in trouble. The Queen sends Septimus to her 500 year old son, Marcellus, who drank the potion of Immortality. The old Marcellus then sends him back in time to the young Marcellus Pye and there Septimus became his apprentice, were he learnt about Physik. Marcia learns about Septimus from Marcellus's book I, Marcellus in the Wizard Tower library, when she found a note from Septimus that he wrote 500 years ago. Jenna and Nicko, with Alther and Alice Nettles help to find Septimus. They met Snorri Snorrelssen, a Northern Trader girl. Together they fall off through a glass into the past 500 years back. There Jenna is mistaken for the lost Princess Esmeralda and dragged to her mother, the living Queen Etheldredda. She somehow managed to escape and found Septimus. Together all of them try to pass back through the Great Doors of Time, but Etheldredda and Marcellus came in arguing about when she can have the Potion of Immortality. Although Marcellus warns the Queen that the drink is incomplete, she nevertheless drinks it. They then discover Jenna and the others hiding in the Alchemie Chamber and Etheldredda drags Jenna to drown her but in the process she drowns herself. Since she drank the incomplete potion her spirit has an incomplete form neither rendering her immortal, nor a complete Spirit. Septimus, Jenna and Nicko then starts their journey through the Great Doors of Time but Nicko ran away in search of Snorri and her cat Ullr. Septimus and Jenna return to the Castle, much to Marcia's delight. There Marcia draws a BoneFyre from Spit Fyre's Fyre and destroys Etheldredda and her pet, the Aie-Aie, which had spread the Sicknesse throughout the Castle. Septimus, with his Physik knowledge is able to brew up an antidote for the Sicknesse and soon all is well. He promises to make a potion for Restoring youth for Marcellus and in return Marcellus would give him back the Flyte charm. Book 4 : Queste Queste takes Septimus, Jenna and Beetle in search of Nicko and Snorri, to bring them back from the past. They go to Marcellus Pye, who has remembered some information from his 500 year old memory and provides them with some notes from Nicko and Snorri. The notes say that they planned to travel to the House Of Foryx where all times meet, and there they expected to come back to their time. Jenna takes the notes back with her to the Palace. In the meantime, Merrin Meredith travels to the Castle in hope of destroying Septimus. He bumps into Jenna who drops all the notes of Nicko and they get wet. Jenna goes to the The Manuscriptorium and asks Beetle to help her Restore the notes. Beetle then takes her to the restoration specialist Ephaniah Grebe. Ephaniah is a half man half rat being. He Restores the pages and binds them in to a book. But they still missed one piece, the centre of the map to the House of Foryx. For all the help that he gave Jenna, and for neglecting his job, Beetle gets fired. Merrin has in the meantime, takes a job as a scribe in the Manuscriptorium. There he meets the ghost of Tertius Fume, the first Chief Hermetic Scribe. Tertius makes him transfer the loyalty of the Thing to him and assures that he will send Septimus on a perilous Queste. Tertius Fume arrives at the Wizard Tower along with the ghosts of all the previous ExtraOrdinary Wizards and announces that they are about to draw the Queste stone. Septimus feels a Darkenesse inside the urn where the stone is kept and tells that a Thing is there to sabotage the draw. They escape the Wizard tower as Tertius Fume puts it under Siege. But accidentally Septimus takes the Queste '''stone thinking it to be a '''KeepSafe. Septimus, Jenna and Beetle start their journey to the House of Foryx. Sam shows them the way. They eventually reach the House and find Ephaniah near it. He had found the last missing piece of the map but was possessed by the Thing. Septimus, Jenna and Beetle enter the House of Foryx, but accidentally all three of them go inside. There Septimus is taken inside a door by a girl and Septimus finds himself face to face with Hotep-Ra, first ExtraOrdinary wizard. In the meantime Jenna and Beetle find Nicko and Snorri and all of them try to escape the House of Foryx. Just as they were about to leave, Marcia and Sarah arrives outside the house on Spit Fyre, so all of them are able to return to their own time. Book 5: Syren After returning from the Queste, Septimus immediately becomes a Senior Apprentice, and is permitted to search for Nicko, Jenna, and Snorri on Spit Fyre. A boy named Barney Pot comes up and informs the apprentice that he has a SafeCharm, but Septimus doesn't hear the boy say that Aunt Zelda had sent it. Journeying to Milo Banda's ship, the Cerys, he has Spit Fyre take him and Beetle, and eventually Jenna, home, but they are bombarded with lightning and crash-land on one of the Isles of Syren. Septimus meets Syrah Syara and journeys to the Peepe, where he attempts to seal the Ice Tunnels, but the CattRokk Light had gone out, and he fails. He then encounters Lucy Gringe and Wolf Boy. By now Tertius Fume has released the 4,000 warrior jinn from Banda's ship, and Septimus is united with Jim Knee, his Live SafeCharm. Syrah meets Fume, and Septimus and Beetle journey to seal the Ice Tunnels. Barely escaping on the Wizard Tower Sled, they are exited at CattRokk Light, and Sep tells Jim Knee to freeze the Jinn. He does so, saving the Castle. He frees Syrah from the Possessive Syren, but she is shocked into a coma upon learning she had been on the island for 500 years and that Julius Pike was dead. She was taken to the Castle and left in the Quiet Room. Septimus tells her the events of each day, but still she remains comatose. Book 6: Darke It is Septimus's birthday, and the beginning of his Darke Week. He must preform a task, and Septimus chooses to rescue Alther, who has been banished. Marcellus gives him a Darke disguise for the task, and when Merrin unleashes a Darke Domain that engulfs the Castle, Septimus has protection. He, Jenna, Simon, Lucy, Marcellus, and Sarah all go to the Heaps' former home in the Ramblings to stay out of the Darknesse, but eventually it seeps in and they are forced to flee. The party organizes a rendevous with Nicko, Rupert, and Maggie, and the group travels to Bleak Creek, where Septimus goes through the Bottomless Whirlpool to find Alther. Thanks to a ghost who makes him realize that what he sees is reversed, and advice given by Simon, Septimus finds Alther and brings him out through Dungeon Number One. Then, he and Spit Fyre engage Merrin and a Darke dragon in battle. Finally, he and Marcia use the Paired Codes, the Undoing of Darkeness and the Darke Index to end the Darke Domaine and save the Castle. Book 7: Fyre The Darkeness has been banished from the castle, but the spectre of the evil Two-Faced Ring remains. A plan has been hatched to DeNature the ring using Alchemical Fyre, but things go terribly awry when the Darke wizards contained in the ring escape and take possession of two of Septimus's uncles. Now, Septimus, working together his friends and family, must use the many things he has learned in both Magyk and Alchemie to defeat the Darke wizards and put an end to the ring once and for all. It is at the end of this book that Septimus begins to court Rose, who works at the Wizard Tower, and does so for the next seven years. Characteristics Personality Septimus is an easy to talk to kind of person. He enjoys spending time on Spit Fyre with Jenna as the Navigator. Septimus is the Imprintor and Pilot of Spit Fyre who always follows him. He is a friendly, approachable Apprentice who has, as the Castle folk say, "Not yet gotten above himself". Jenna's mother, Cerys approved of his friendship with Jenna. During Septimus's Darke Week, he becomes moody and recalcitrant, but this is later attributed to his fear of his coming ordeal. As a wizard, he possesses great power and though he sometimes doubts himself, he displays amazing talent when using Magyk. Physical attributes Septimus was a small boy, with green Wizard eyes and curly straw-colored hair. After leaving the Young Army with Jenna, Nicko, Silas Heap, and Marcia, he wore a sheepskin jacket and red beanie hat, later wore the traditional green apprentice robes, now upgraded with purple lining of the senior ExtraOrdinary apprentice to Marcia and a pair of brown boots, and in Physik wearing the red and black robes of the Alchemie apprentice. His first pair of boots was devoured by his dragon, Spit Fyre. Skills Magykal Power Septimus is the seventh son of a seventh son (Silas Heap). Therefore he is gifted with extreme Magykal powers. When Marcia first gives him a Charm to be UnSeen, he was the first to disappear without even uttering the Charm. This made Marcia realize that he had extreme Magykal powers. Later he was able to repeat the feat with a small wing-shaped Charm for Hovering, which confirmed Marcia's suspicion. She then asks him to be her Apprentice, which at first he refused but later, accepted. The Dragon Boat also realized his Magykal power when Septimus held the Dragon's tiller. She immediately came to life and took off for the sky. When Jenna, Nicko and he go to find Marcia aboard The Vengeance, he showed his Magykal skill by being clever enough to utter new spells so that all three of them can see each other even if they are UnSeen. He can Transfix bigger beings than him like horses as well as Shadows. He was the first one to discover the complete Flyte Charm and is able to fly successfully for the first time in hundreds of years. Although Marcia may sometimes be cross with him, she knows how powerful Septimus is as a Wizard. When he went back in time to Marcellus Pye, he learned all that he could about Physik and was even able to cure the Sicknesse which infected Castle inhabitants. He can also do a Projection successfully as he demonstrated in the Wizard Tower. Possessions Septimus wears an ExtraOrdinary Apprentice belt around his waist in which he keeps all his small Charms. He also wears the Dragon ring of Hotep-Ra around his right index finger. He still has his Young Army Camp back pack and keeps an interesting collection of stuff from his Young Army days, which can be handy and useful at any time. His backpack was ruined by a pack of wolverines in the forest when he goes out in search of Jenna with Nicko in Flyte. Gallery Characters-septimus-heap-serie-8854098-503-752.jpg|Septimus, ExtraOrdinary Apprentice Septimus Heap 01.jpg|Septimus in Darke Spetimus doing a spell.jpg|Septimus doing a spell Septimus + 7.png|Septimus Heap in the TodHunter Moon series Boy-412.jpg|Septimus Heap as Boy 412 in Magyk Behind the scenes *He was 10 during the events of Magyk, 11 and a half in Flyte, 11 but nearly 12 during Physik, 12 and a half in Queste 13 in Syren and 13 and a half before turning 14 in Darke. However, due having spent several months in the past, his age has increased by six months ahead of others his age. Septimus seems to have been born in around 11990 AD. *Angie Sage has confirmed that his future relationship will be released in an epilogue, after TodHunter Moon book #3, StarChaser. References See also *Septimus Heap (series) de:Septimus Heapfr:Septimus Heappt-br:Septimus Heap Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heap family Category:ExtraOrdinary Wizards Category:ExtraOrdinary Apprentices Category:Physik User